


Day Five - Reminder

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Five, Reminder: What trinkets or items does each member of your OTP keep with them to remind them of their significant other? A gift? A photograph? Something else?





	Day Five - Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys jaylos time aaa

Back when Jay had first joined tourney, his jersey had become his most prized possession. He made sure it was perfect, was there, wasn’t lost.

Carlos thought it was endearing.

It was even hung up on the wall for quite some time.

He wasn’t that surprised when graduation rolled around that it had vanished from its special place on that wall.

-

Carlos had gotten framed pictures as graduation gifts for the three of his friends, hoping they were enough. The picture in each of them was a picture of the four of them, it was one of Carlos’ favorites, actually.

Each frame was custom made by him. Unsurprisingly, there was a secret message on the back of the printed picture in Jay’s frame. Something special.

On the day of graduation, Carlos stood sadly as the other three graduated, a year behind the other three. He handed the gifts to each of them, and they all thanked him.

But they were all leaving him alone.

-

On the day that Jay and Gil were set to leave on their big adventure or whatever, Carlos was devastated. 

But, at the last minute, Jay rushed up to him with a box, wrapped up and pretty. He gave Carlos a smile as the paper was ripped off and the top removed.

The jersey.

Carlos cried and Jay kissed him.

-

The jersey was always neatly folded up on Carlos’s dresser, a reminder of the other.

Jay always carried the photo, and it only took him a few days to find the secret message.

It wasn’t much, but it was enough to remind him of what was back home.

_Hey, Jay, I don’t know how long it will take you to find this, but I need you to remember that I love you._


End file.
